Expect The Unexpected
by Tempest Novastorm
Summary: In the dim moonlight that was illuminating the dark, Amon can vaguely make out the figure has a mask. It also has a red iris and black sclera. Ghoul. This figure is none other than Eyepatch, the ghoul who had spared Amon on the night they first met. What will happen when Amon try to confront him? Take him to Colchea? Or kill him even after it had spared him before? Or just... talk?
1. Memories In The Moonlight

_**Author's Note: I absolutely love writing about Kaneki and Amon... I don't exactly ship them but I love writing about them both.This is my first Amon and Kaneki fanfic, please leave me comments on whether its good or if its horrible to the point where reader would want to throw up because I'm not really good at writing fanfics yet. Also please feel free to frown upon and judge all my tense and grammar mistakes, I make a lot of them... sorry... But I will try my best to check all my grammar and tense before I publish.**_

 _ **A person's thoughts is in Italic**_

 _ **(I skipped the part where he stabs Yomo that night in the rain~ Yomo didn't show up that night in this fanfic)**_

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your hard work." A CCG guard said to Amon.

Stretching, Amon walked out of the 20th Ward's CCG building. After a hard day's work of paperwork and investigating, he can finally go home.

 _What should I do when I get home? I can continue searching for Eyepatch... I have some paperwork left..._ Amon thought as he opened his bag and looked at the paperwork inside of it. He sighed.

Finding Eyepatch seem impossible. Since their battle in Kanou's lab, no one has seen any trace of Eyepatch.

Subconsciously, he had walked to the path near the river where he and Eyepatch had their first fight. Memories began to swim through his head. Clear memories of the night in the rain where he first met Eyepatch.

It was raining that night. He was pursuing Rabbit. He was going to Kasahara River, but was stopped by Eyepatch. They had fought, and Eyepatch had broke his quinque as easily as snapping a twig after it brought out his rinkaku kagune. He had jumped on Amon and had taken a chunk of flesh off of Amon's shoulder. And then he was... crying. Shedding tears. Something Amon had never seen a ghoul do.

The Eyepatch had sobbed and cried out "Please don't make me a murderer" and "Go before I eat you! Run!". When Amon refused to leave, he had used one of his rinkaku tentacles to smack him into the wall, but didn't proceed to devour him. Didn't attack him, didn't bite him, didn't do anything that was threatening.

And then he ran off, tears streaming down his face, rinkaku flailing behind him.

Leaving Amon alive.

Alive and wondering 'Why had he spared me? Why had he not eaten me when I'm disarmed?' as he looked at his broken quinque that was lying on the ground, and like Amon, soaked with rain.

Amon sighed. He needed to find Eyepatch, confront him, and ask him why, why had he spared him?

Amon looked up. It is about 6:30pm by now. The sky is getting darker, the colour of dusk beginning to fade away as darkness begins to envelop Tokyo.

Stopping by the road, he leaned on the fence, putting his quinque briefcase by his feet. He imagined what it would be like to sit in a place, maybe a park bench, and talk to him without provoking a threatening situation.

As he imagined all the scenarios that can happen, the sky gradually got darker, and soon the moonlight illuminated the streets and alleyways of Tokyo.

Amon looked at his watch. It was about 8:00pm now. My, had he lost track of time. Picking up his briefcase, he resumed his way home. As he continued down the road where he and Eyepatch had first fought, a rustling movement beneath the bridge caught the corner of his eyes. There was a figure under the bridge, hiding in the shadows. Who would be out in a place like this at this kind of time? Amon wondered. A sudden rush of thoughts struck him. It might be a child who lost his way and couldnt get back home. Or it might be a human in depressiom. It might be a mugger mugging another person. Or it might be a ghoul. There are ghouls everywhere these days, especially at night. If that's the case... Amon need to put it down.

Taking his quinque out of it's briefcase, he cautiously went down the gentle slope and towards the bridge's arch.

The figure was looking down. He wore a sort of black skin- tight suit. The figure tensed, as if sensing Amon is there. Slowly, it looked up, and met Amon in the eyes.

Well, eye. It's right eye seems to be covered.

In the dim moonlight that was illuminating the spot under the bridge, Amon can vaguely make out the figure has a mask. That mask has a toothy grin on it. the figure's right eye was covered while the left eye was exposed, but the colour of the eye was not natural, nor was it normal. The eye has a red iris and a black sclera.

The eye of a ghoul.

Glaring at the figure, Amon noticed he has white hair.

Wait...

Black skin- tight suit, toothy grin mask, white hair, red iris and black sclera with red veins seeping out.

Amon was lost for words. Finally, he stuttered

"Eye- Eyepatch?"


	2. Kagune and Quinque

_**Author's Note: I apologize from the bottom of my heart if the 'Complete' tag is still here, I couldn't find a way to get rid of it.**_ _ **I write on mobile, if anyone know how to get rid if the 'Complete' tag please tell me... thanks :D**_ _ **(Amon is using Doujima Upgraded as quinque right now)**_

"Eye- Eyepatch?" Amon stuttered

The Eyepatch stood still and looked Amon with it's one red eye. It's gaze fell upon the lance- like quinque in Amon's hand.

Snarling upon the sight of the quinque, Eyepatch released it's rinkaku, thinking Amon had tracked it here and meant to cause it harm. The four rinkaku tentacles behind him was crimson red, snapping from side to side, ready to strike the moment the investigator made a move with his quinque.

Startled by the sudden appearance of the kagune, Amon took a step back. _Actually,_ Amon thought, _why am I even surprised, he's a ghoul and I'm an investigator. Him bringing out his kagune is completely normal... I AM holding a quinque... that must scare_ _him a bit..._

To not scare the ghoul any further, he slowly put down his bikaku quinque, all the time maintaining eye contact with Eyepatch. When Eyepatch still seemed tensed, even after he had put down his quinque, Amon gently kicked the quinque away with his feet, away and out of reach from him.

Seeing this, Eyepatch's kagune stopped snapping from side to side, but swayed behind it. Amon could tell Eyepatch has not lowered all its guards. While it was visibly more relaxed, it was still looking at, stoic, not saying anything.

Tentatively, Amon took a step towards Eyepatch. When Eyepatch made no move to devour him, Amon took a few more steps towards it until he was within talking and listening range, but enough distance away from it if it ever decides to have a change of heart and rip his flesh apart.

"Eyepatch... you're that one ghoul I can never seem to understand. Why didn't you kill me that night in the rain when we first met?" Amon asked.

Eyepatch didn't answer, but instead cocked it's head. It sniffed the air, kagune behind it swaying faster. It let out a deep, low growl.

Everything next happened so fast.


	3. Attack Of The Soul - The Battle

_**Author's Note: Ahahaha for some reason the 'Complete' tag is now gone, I'm happy for that :)**_ _ **If it ever says 'Complete' before the 10th chapter, just think of it as Incomplete, because this story has 10 chapters! (Planned :D)**_ _ **Sorry for the short chapter 2, this chapter will be longer to make it up :)**_

 _ **A**_ _ **nyways**_

 _ **On with the story!**_

 _ **(WARNING, THERE WILL BE A LITTLE MENTION OF BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER, AROUND THE PART OF LAST WORDS. IF YOU ARE REALLY SENSITIVE, SKIP TO WHEN YOU SEE BOLDED ITALIC LETTERS.)**_

Everything next happened so fast.

One moment Amon caught Eyepatch unzipping it's mask's zipper, the next moment Eyepatch was rushing towards him, teeth bared, rinkaku outstretched.

Amon only had time to think ' _Shoot, my quinque, I need my quinque!'_ before he felt a soft appendage wrap around his waist and tackle him ~ gently ~ onto the ground.

Wait what?

Amon lied on the ground, panting. He looked down at the soft rinkaku tentacle around his waist, shocked. _Its soft..._ he noted. But why? Ghouls' kagune are normally hard and sharp. Why is this one soft? Had it always been this soft? _No..._ Amon recalled the night in the rain. His quinque ~Doujima 1/2~ had been smacked out of his hands by a hard rinkaku tentacle.

He sat upwards, and the appendage slithered away from his body. His gaze followed the tentacle, retarcting back, retracting back, retracting, until he saw Eyepatch glaring hard at another ghoul.

Amon regonized the other ghoul as S Rated ghoul Eagle.

Eagle snarled at Eyepatch, releasing it's kagune ~an ukaku~ then glanced at Amon with its left eye, as if saying "Eyepatch, get out of the way of my meal... or else I will not hesitate to dismember you..." Eyepatch paid it no mind, but instead snarled back, like saying "I don't care, get outta my way. He's mine."

Amon just sat bewildered, watching the odd, almost silent exchange between the two ghouls.

All of a sudden, without any snarling or twitching, the two ghouls charged at each other, both using their kagune.

Eyepatch attacked first, stabbing two of its rinkaku tentacles foward.

Eagle, being an ukaku, jumped and dodged the two tentacles. Spreading out it's ukaku, it launched crystallized shards at Eyepatch. Eyepatch used two more rinkaku tentacles to block most of them, but one grazed his shoulder while another pierced through it's left arm's bicep, leaving a trail of blood. Grunting, it glanced at Amon, who was still paralyzed with shock. Part of Amon screamed to go get his quinque which was still lying on the ground and take down Eagle, but another part of him was paralyzed, telling him not to get in the crossfire of the two battling ghouls.

 _Come on, Koutarou! Get it together, you're an investigator for Kami's sake! Your job is to put ghouls down, and there are two ghouls, S rated and SS rated just right in front of you! Put them down!_ A tiny voice in Amon scolded him. _Just Eagle. Not Eyepatch. I can't kill him._ Amon said to himself.

Amon started to get up from the ground, but was suddenly pushed back down by something onto the ground, making him bump his bottom.

"Ow..." Amon muttered as he looked up, just in time to see another rinkaku tentacle in front of him retreat back to it's owner. Eyepatch was looking at him in a way that said "This is my fight. Don't interfere. Plus, it's dangerous. Stay down."

"Oi, Eyepatch, ya chickening out? Trying to take help from an in... inve... invetigaturrr? Seriously, why you not ate him yet?" Eagle smirked.

Eyepatch frowned and grunted in annoyance at the other ghoul's mispronounced word and horrible tense.

"Firstly," Eyepatch started, before Eagle launched foward with his fist, yelling "NO MORE TALKING! YA JUST TRYNA TO STALL! WON'T WORK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!". Eyepatch sidestepped, and Eagle missed, falling face first onto the ground.

Eyepatch's rinkaku tentacles rushed foward and pinned Eagle to the ground. "Firstly," Eyepatch repeated, as Eagle grunted "Let me go, you gunna regret this!" "It's not 'Invetigaturrr', it's 'in- ves- ti- gator'. Pronounce it with me, 'kay? In- ves- ti- gator. Not turrrr." Eyepatch continued. "Secondly, it's eat. Not ate. Your sentence doesn't even make sense. You're supposed to say 'Eyepatch, why have you not eaten him yet?' not 'why you not ate him yet?' Thirdly, it's gonna. Not gunna." Eyepatch lectured. "LET ME GO!" Eagle shouted. "Are you sure you want 'Let me go' to be your last words?" Eyepatch raised his eyebrow.

Eagle muttered and groaned something. "What was that?" Eyepatch asked. "You know if you kill me, the invetigaturrr is gunna kill you 'ight? You're just e-lim... " Eagle struggled with the word a bit, before getting it right "elimina- ting another ghoul, making his kill easier." Eagle muttered. "Investigator, my dear ghoul, investigator, not 'invetigaturrr'. I'm aware of of what you said, but ah, at least you can't bother our alone time. Now, anymore last words aside from 'LET ME GO!' ?" Eagle huffed, refusing to speak. "Very well." Eyepatch unleashed another two rinkaku tentacles from it's back, and brought one down on Eagle's head, while another was brought down to it's heart.

 _ **(Warning to anyone sensitive to blood, it starts here)**_

Eagle screamed, and blood spewed everywhere, onto the ground, onto Eyepatch, and everywhere on it's rinkaku. Eyepatch huffed, and started to tear him apart limb by limb.

And Eagle was still. Still and dead.

Eyepatch leaned foward and feasted on the dead corpse of Eagle.

Amon could not say anything or do anything as he watched Eyepatch feast.

Eyepatch stood up, wiping the blood off the sides if his mouth with the back of his right hand.

 _ **(Major part of blood mention ends here. Sorry everyone who is sensitive to blood, I deeply apologize)**_

"Eyepatch? I want to talk to you. I will not hurt you. Is that ok? I won't hurt you, I promise." Amon said softly.

Eyepatch sniffed the air. It looked at Amon, gaze softening. It's rinkaku swayed behind it. After a long moment, it finally said, softly,

"I suppose that'll be alright."

 _ **Another Author's Note heehee sorry:**_

 **(Eagle is just a ghoul I came up with. He has a gray- ish blue ukaku and his right hand is equipped with a claw- like weapon ~ inspiration from the game Shadow Fight 2's Lynx's Claws)**


	4. The Oddest Talk

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **Oof, the 'Complete' tag is back again. Just a reminder its not completed yet! Thanks for the reviews everyone I really appreciate it :) I think it's probably because I use mobile to write instead of computer? The mobile version is quite confusing but its fine. It lacks a few features from the computer version though. But... ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**_

I suppose that'll be alright..." Eyepatch muttered.

Time passed quickly. Its 10:00pm now. Most people would be at home. Some may be reading, some may be watching the TV, and some may be burning the midnight oil with paperwork. Students may be sleeping, some may be gaming on their computers, and some may be catching up on their homework and studies. Ghouls may be stalking around in alleyways, waiting for a random human who drank too much to wonder into their hunting grounds and proceed to devour them.

But that's not the case for a certain investigator and ghoul.

Amon has questions for Eyepatch. So much questions that he felt like his brain might explode trying to figure out the answer. But now that Eyepatch is right across him, he can just ask it directly.

"Eyepatch...please answer me honestly... why did you spare me that night in the rain? The night that we first met? You remember that right?" Amon asked. Eyepatch looked at him with his now molten silver eye. "I didn't and still don't want to be a killer." came Eyepatch's calm reply.

Amon raised his eyebrows. He tilted his head, gesturing to Eagle's corpse ~well, what remained of Eagle's corpse. "You just killed it. You call that not being a killer?" Amon asked, confused. What did he mean, 'I don't want to be a killer', yet he just killed a S rated ghoul.

Eyepatch sighed. It needs to be patient with the investigator. No lashing out, no attacking. "What I mean is that I don't want to kill innocents. I don't want to harm anyone. I killed Eagle because because he deserved it. He is a ghoul who is a threat to the people in Tokyo. He has killed a lot of people, and most of them were people he cornered in alleyways. They were all innocent. None of the people he killed deserved to die."

"But you're a ghoul. You feed on humans. How are you a SS rated ghoul if you only kill... er... people who deserved to be killed? Tokyo will run out of criminals you know. Then what are you gonna eat?" Amon asked.

"I eat suicide victims, investigator. There is a place where people who wants to suicide go. Some ghouls - ghouls who don't want to be killers, ghouls who don't want to be killers, they go there to feed. But then there are ghouls who kill for fun and ghouls who want to bring chaos to Tokyo. Those must be stopped. They must be put down for the sake of the innocent people in Tokyo." Eyepatch replied. "Any more questions?"

Amon found himself unable to speak. He checked his watch. Oof, its nearly 10:30pm. He's extremely tired. He looked up at Eyepatch. "Yes." Amon said. "A lot of them. But I suppose you are tired from battling Eagle or something. How about we talk another day?" "You know I'm not tired." Eyepatch softly chuckled. "But I know you are. I can practically see your eyelids drooping, investigator. We can talk about this another day. I trust you won't bring your weapon?" Eyepatch questioned, glancing at the quinque that is still on the ground near them. Amon hesitated. It may be dangerous not to. What if it is some kind of trap?

 _No,_ Amon thought, _he won't hurt me. I... I don't think so. He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me, he won't hurt me._ "I won't bring my quinque." Amon finally decided. "Pick the time and place, Eyepatch." Amon said.

"This coming Sunday. Noon. Anteiku. Don't bring your quinque. No backup officers, nothing. Just you."

Amon nodded. Eyepatch turned and used his rinkaku to scale up the bridge. Amon watched him disappear, and went to retrieve his quinque. No damage was done to it. After Amon put his quinque back into it's briefcase, he sighed.

 _Get home from work, find Eyepatch, watch him devour a ghoul as I sit on the ground, talk to Eyepatch, get some answers, go back home. Yep. This day has been super productive._ Amon thought to himself as he climbed back up to the road.

After Amon got back to his apartment, he quickly showered and changed jnto his plain light blue pajamas. When he got to his bedroom, he immediately flopped down onto his bed, pulled the blanket on top of it.

Tired, he instantly fell asleep.

 _ **Author's Note again! Yay!:**_

 _ **If you're wondering what day of the week this happened on, it's a Thursday :)**_


	5. Shocks, Stares and Glares

_**Author's Note: Aha, I am right, I can only change the Complete tag on my computer. I'm sorry it always says complete on the tags. Frustrating frustrating so frustrating. But that's fine as long as there is a solution. :) Now then. ONWARDS!**_

Sunday quickly came.

Amon woke up early at 6:00am. _What should I wear?_ He asked himself.

He looked through his closet. He doesn't have a lot of casual clothes. Dang, all he wears these days is his white investigator's coat, suit and tie and a pair of black pants. His closet contains a few plain white shirts, a few plain blue shirts, some more black pants, one pair of hiking boots and a pair of running shoes.

 _Wear_ _the plain white shirt with black pants! Oh, put on the running shoes as well! That'll give you a not- so- strict look that you always wear._ The tiny Amon angel whispered in his ear. _Yea, but if he does that, Eyepatch may not recognize you... you know?_ The tiny Amon devil whispered back.

Amon frowned at the clothes in front of him. "You know what, I'll just go with my usual attire." He told himself.

He grabbed a white suit and a striped tie. Throwing on a pair of black pants and his white suit, he tied his tie around his neck.

"Right. Now then..." He looked around his apartment. His gaze fell onto a scrawny piece of paper on the floor beside his desk. "Ah, I need this for later." He picked the paper off of the floor and spread it out. In the messy handwriting of his are questions. Questions for Eyepatch. Amon looked at the piece of paper. It wrote:

 _1\. Why did you spare me that night in the rain?_

 _2\. You said you don't want to be a killer. Why?_

 _3\. Why do you have white hair?_

 _4\. Why are your nails black?_

 _5\. Why do you use such a mask that doesn't fit your personality at all?_

 _6\. Your mask covers your right eye but exposes your left eye. Why do you do that? Doesn't it give you a disadvantage of not being able to see with both eyes?_

Amon sighed. He may be able to get some more answers today.

9:00am.

Amon is pacing restlessly around his living room. Time seemed to go so slowly.

Pacing, pacing, pacing...

9:15am.

Amon gives up. What's the use of pacing?

Removing his suit and tie, he changed into a vest and dropped down onto the floor for pushups.

11:00am.

Pushup routine done. He had finished all his CCG paperwork.

Amon changed back into his suit and tie. Maybe go for a walk in the park? He still have time.

He grabbed his phone, wallet, and the scrawny piece of paper, and wrung open the door.

His quinque briefcase caught his eye.

 _"This coming Sunday. Noon. Anteiku. Don't bring your quinque. No backup officers, nothing. Just you."_ These words from Eyepatch regarding their next meeting had echoed in Amon's mind for the days leading to Sunday. _I won't bring my quinque. I promised Eyepatch I won't_. Amon told himself as he closed and locked the door to his apartment.

11:35 am.

"Anteiku... hmm... I don't actually think I've been there before. Says here that it's not too far from here... four and a half star rating... 'nice coffee, awesome service.'" Amon thought aloud as he checked the location of Anteiku on his phone. "Go straight 2 blocks, turn left, walk until you see a traffic light and turn left once more." Amon read the instructions to get to Anteiku out.

11:58am.

"Aha! Found it!" Amon exclaimed in joy.

 _Ding ding_

The bell on the door chimed, announcing Amon's arrival. A girl with blue- purple hair looked towards him and smiled. "Wel-" The girl froze for a second, smile vanishing. A second later, as quickly as the smile vanished, it reappeared again. "Welcome," The girl said with a smile. She gestured over to a seat next to the window. Amon walked over to the seat and sat down. "What would you like sir?" The girl asked. "Ca...can I have the menu first please...?" Amon asked awkwardly. "Oh! Of course! Sorry, I forgot. It's just that there are so many regulars here sometimes we forget to give someone who is new a menu." The girl smiled sheepishly. "It's alright." Amon replied. The girl hurried to the counter to get a menu. _Regulars huh? I wonder if Eyepatch is a regular here._ Amon thought.

"Here you go, sir. Take your time." The girl said as she handed him a menu. "I'll have... the strawberry shortcake... uhm... and a coffee with milk and sugar please." Amon said. "Of course." The girl smiled once more and went back to the counter to give his order. _Awesome service... I see..._ Amon smiled.

He looked around the cafe. There are not a lot of people, but most people were staring at him strangely. _What, did people think the CCG are too strict to not go to cafes?_

He checked his watch.

12:00. Noon.

"Here you go, sir. Strawberry shortcake, coffee with milk and sugar." The blue- purple haired girl said as she set down his cake and coffee.

Ding ding, the bell chimed.

A figure with white hair, black skin- tight suit and a toothy grin mask came into the cafe. "Wel-" The blue- purple haired girl froze once more mid- word. "BAKA-NEKI!" The girl shouted as she ran up to Eyepatch and punched him in the jaw. "Ow..." Eyepatch groaned as he rubbed his jaw

Amon shot up from his seat.. What was the girl thinking? She could get devoured right away! She just provoked a ghou- wait. She provoked a ghoul. The mask made it obvious Eyepatch is a ghoul. And even then she still punched him in the face. That means... that girl is either friends with Eyepatch... or she is a ghoul herself.

"Tch." The girl pulled Eyepatch to the side. "What are you thinking, wearing a mask into the cafe when there is a Dove here?" She harshly whisipered. "Relax, he's just here to talk. He doesn't have his quinque with him, does he?" Eyepatch whispered back. "No." "Good." Eyepatch smiled under the mask.

Amon looked around the cafe. No one really seemed shocked that the infamous Eyepatch was in the cafe. Some of them looked a bit wary, but others paid Eyepatch no mind.

Strangely, no one is screaming at the top of their lungs. Not even the staff. In fact, they didn't even look shocked at all. How is that possible?

Unless...

All of the people in here are all ghouls.

And Amon doesn't have his quinque to defend him from this kind of situation.

"I'll have my regular, Touka." Eyepatch said as he walked towards Amon, who had sat back down on his seat. "Whatever, baka-neki." The girl grunted and walked over to the counter, all the while muttering "Stupid baka-neki. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Eyepatch pulled out the seat and sat across Amon.

"I... you... this cafe is full of ghouls, isn't it? You... you knew. And you told me not to bring my quinque. You knew... you knew that girl. You knew the staff. All of this... all of you... all ghouls!" Amon half- shouted. He is in danger. In danger of being devoured by ghouls.

"Investigator... please calm down. No one is going to eat you on my watch. "Here you go, baka-neki." The girl said as she half- slammed Eyepatch's coffee down onto the table, not too soft, but at the same time not too hard that the glass would break on impact. "Thanks, Touka." Eyepatch looked up at the girl- Touka. She scoffed. "Don't thank me yet. I'll have eaten him if you didn't say 'No eating him'". Eyepatch chuckled. "Well it's a good thing I did, huh, mister investigator?" "I...uh..." Amon couldn't say anything. He's shocked. Eyepatch said not to eat him? "Baka-neki." Touka repeated and glared at Amon for a second before walking off to the counter to chat with one of the staff.

"So. You have questions for me, investigator?" Eyepatch asked.

"Er. Yes." Amon said as he pulled out the scrawny piece of paper from his coat pocket.

"Ah, you even came prepared. Have you ever considered being a reporter instead of a CCG?" Eyepatch chuckled, amused.

"Never. So... here's my first question..."

 _ **Another Author's Note :**_

 _ **(I'm deeply sorry everyone I don't have enough time to fit the whole conversation into this chapter. I'll be writing the conversation between Amon and Kaneki in the next chapter :)**_


	6. Answers Over Coffee And Cakes

_**Author's Note : I'm back :) If I don't finish this story by the 10th chapter, I may extend it to 20 chapters, cuz I don't like to leave stories with a number of chapters that don't end with 0, if you get what I mean. After I finish this story, though, I'm going to do another Kaneki and Amon fanfiction requested by Darkstream :). But right now, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! (I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring... I've never been really good at writing conversations.)**_

"Never. Right. Here's my first question." Amon said as he looked down as his scrawny piece of paper in his hand.

"Why did you spare me that night in the rain?" Amon asked.

"That's easy. Like I said before. I didn't and still don't want to be a killer." Eyepatch answered.

"And that's my second question. You said you don't want to be a killer. Why?"

"Investigator, like I have explained before, I don't kill innocents. Only people and ghouls who deserves it. I don't want to kill innocent people." Eyepatch explained.

"Why, why do you insist on not killing innocent people?" Amon asked.

"What, do you want me to? I could, you know. I mean, you're the only human here right now." Eyepatch leaned foward and sniffed Amon. Amon tensed. He doesn't have his quinque. Nor does he have any sort of weapon on him. All he has right now with him is his phone, wallet, and the scrawny piece of paper filled with questions for Eyepatch, which he's sure won't get answered if he gets devoured by Eyepatch.

"Eye...Eyepatch... you won't... you..."

A scream echoed through the air. It came from outside the cafe, but could be clearly heard in the cafe.

Eyepatch's head jerked up. The scream came from a human.

All the ghouls in the cafe shot up from their seats, tensed to bolt out of the door. Eyepatch growled, low and deep from his throat, a warning for all of them to stay in their seats. Eyepatch turned and looked at Touka who nodded. Eyepatch rushed out of the door with Amon right behind him.

 _What's wrong?_

Eyepatch turned right into an alleyway and growled.

There was a ghoul in the alleyway. And it was cornering a human.

That must be where the scream came from, Amon realized.

The ghoul turned his head from the helpless human towards Eyepatch and Amon.

"Eyepatch..." the ghoul snarled. "AH! And a Dove too. What a nice surprise."

Amon looked at the ghoul. It has a mask that covered its head, nose and lower part of its face, leaving only its eyes exposed. The mask had thorns on its sides. The ghoul wore a grey skin-tight suit.

"Teddy Bear..." Eyepatch snarled back.

What?

"Teddy Bear?" Amon questioned.

"Teddy Bear?" The ghoul asked as well.

"You were cuddling a teddy bear last time I met you. And I've only met you once. So I just named you Teddy Bear." Eyepatch explained.

Amon tried to suppress his laughter, but failed miserably. He choked and and laughed for a few seconds, then returned to a strict face.

The ghoul scoffed. "My name ain't Teddy Bear. Its Black Thorn. I am the thorn that blocks all obstacles. I am the thorn that pierces through everything that comes in my way!" The ghoul exclaimed.

"Yeah, no. That doesn't really make sense. Now how about you step away from that nice, innocent lady over there and fight me? Winner gets the lady." Eyepatch says as he gestured towards the lady in the corner who was still shaking, terrified.

"Hmf. Let me finish my meal first." Black Thorn said as he turned back to the lady.

"Afraid? Coward" Eyepatch asked.

Triggered.

Black Thorn turned. "You gonna lose." It said as it released it's black rinkaku.

"You're also a rinkaku?" Eyepatch asked

"Yeah. You?"

"Me? Let's just say..." Eyepatch cracked his fingers. An insane smile formed on his face. A beak like mask formed on his face, covering the center of his face. Two centipede- like tentacles sprang out from his lower back.

Black Thorn stumbled. "KAKUJA?" It screamed. Amon could only watch in shock. Eyepatch is a Kakuja?

"Yeah, scared yet?" Eyepatch launched towards Black Thorn. Quickly recovering from the shock of seeing a Kakuja, Black Thorn dodged and scaled up the alleyway wall. Using the wall as a launchpad, it sprang itself towards Eyepatch, rinkaku tentacles stretching out, hardened to strike.

Eyepatch moved to the side, leaving Black Thorn to strike at nothing. Eyepatch smirked, using his kakuja to strike at Black Thorn's back in mid-air, not giving Black Thorn a chance to deliver another attack.

Black Thorn screamed in pain as the kakuja pulled out of his body, the little centipede- like legs scratching the insides of Black Thorn. Blood splattered everywhere.

He screamed once more as he felt another kakuja stabbing him. Black Thorn coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. "Give up yet? You can always leave." Eyepatch said, as he retracted his kakuja.

Black Thorn glared up at Eyepatch. "I'll...I'll remem...remember this!" He shouted as he scaled up the wall towards the rooftop- painfully and grunting along the way, leaving blood on the wall.

"Tch." Eyepatch scoffed as he retracted his kakuja back into his back and his mask disappearing. He walked towards the lady in the corner. "Are you alright, miss?" Eyepatch asked. "Ple...please don't eat me... I have a family... and two sons... please... let me get back to my family..." The lady whimpered.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you or eat you."Eyepatch assured. "Did the ghoul just now hurt you?"

"N-no... you came just before he ate me..." The lady whispered. "That's good. Go back to your family. Would you like me to accompany you? There might be more ghouls along the way. I promise I won't hurt you." Eyepatch said.

"Uhh...uhm...It...it would be a bit safer..." The lady whispered. "I'll accompany you." Eyepatch smiled.

"What about me?" Amon asked. "You're not coming along?" Eyepatch asked. "Er, I didn't think you would have wanted me to come along." Amon replied. "Investigator, you don't have any sort of weapon on you, right?" Eyepatch raised his eyebrows. "No, you said not to bring my quinque" "Which is why you are going to get ambushed by ghouls if you just go walking around."

"Oh."

"Let's go, miss?" Eyepatch said as he reached out his right hand to take the lady's hand. "Uh, um.. ok..." The lady blushed. _Such a gentleman, even though he is a ghoul..._ The lady thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Eyepatch arrived in front of the lady's home.

"Tha-Thank you for saving me. You're the nicest ghoul I have ever encountered. Thank you." The lady smiled.

"Of course, miss. What is your name, may I ask?" Eyepatch asked.

"My name is Hinata. Nice to meet you." Hinata said with a smile as she and Eyepatch shook hands.

"That's what I call not wanting to be a killer." Eyepatch said to Amon as they walked back to Anteiku.

Amon nodded, now understanding. He pulled out his list of questions.

"I still have a few questions for you though." Amon said.

Eyepatch laughed. "Of course you do. You can ask them when we get back to Anteiku. I don't think you have paid for your coffee and cake yet."

"AH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! SHOOT!"

"You'd better get back quickly before Touka gets angry and eats you up" Eyepatch joked as they jogged down the streets back to Anteiku.

 _ **Author's Note Again! Sorry heheh:**_

 **Black Thorn is another ghoul I came up with, like Eagle. He has a grey rinkaku kagune. Sorry if the name sounds a but cringy, I thought of using Vulture but it sounds a bit weird lol.**


	7. Trust

_**Author's Note: Ack, I do think I'm going to finish this by the 10th Chapter.**_

 _ **(~ In this fanfic, the battle where Amon and Kaneki fought for the second time- the raid where Hide confronts Kaneki about knowing he is a ghoul all along~ the battle never happened, so Amon and Kaneki have only met for one time ~)**_

 _"So,"_ Amon started as he and Eyepatch sat back down in their seats in Anteiku.

"Next question. Why is your hair white? Did you dye it or something? Trying to make a fashion statement? Or is still some kind of new trend amongst teenagers?" Amon asked, rapidly firing questions in Eyepatch's way.

"Mr investigator, I'm sure that's more than one 'next question'." Eyepatch chuckled.

"My white hair is from the Marie Antoinette Syndrome. Have you heard of it before?" Eyepatch asked.

"Umm... I don't think so. What is it?" Amon replied, getting more and more curious each second.

"Marie Antoinette Syndrome is a sudden whitening of hair. It is a syndrome named after Queen Marie Antoinette of France. It was named that because the Queen's hair turned white after being captured in the French Revolution. But legend says that her hair turned white because of an enormous amount of stress overnight." Eyepatch explained.

"So... you went through a huge amount of stress?"

"For ten days," Eyepatch looked down at his coffee.

"For ten days, I was captured and tortured in Aogiri's torturer chained me to a chair and everyday he would come into the room and cut off my fingers and toes. He would wait for them to regenerate and then he would cut them off again. He injected me with RC suppressants. He placed a Chinese Red-Headed Centipede in my ear and left it there. He would keep asking me what 1000 minus 7 is just to keep me sane and mentally aware. This repeated for ten days. I began seeing visions of Rize. Sometime after that I... 'consumed' her. My hair turned white after that." Eyepatch slowly explained.

"I...So...so that's why you have white hair... and... and why you are so different from the first time I met you, that night in the rain." Amon realized.

"Yea..."

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened to your nails? How did they turn black?" Amon asked.

"Ah, that. It's caused from the constant finger cutting my torturer caused me." Eyepatch answered.

"Who is your torturer?"

"Yamori, also known as Jason." Eyepatch said

"Oh... Wait. Jason?"

"13th Ward's one"

"The CCG haven't heard from him for a while... I wonder where he is right now..." Amon thought aloud.

"I'm surprised, investigator, that the CCG haven't found him yet. But then again I cannot really say it's a surprise, cuz, well you see... I ate him..." Eyepatch said sheepishly.

"You what?" Amon widened his eyes. Did he hear right?

"I ate him. After he tortured me. That day you CCG were raiding the Aogiri Base. That day. I broke out of my chair and killed Yamori. Mind you, his flesh was not tasty at all. Not at all. It tasted like rotten fish. But still. I killed him and devoured him. I'm pretty sure I left him regonizable though. How come you didn't find him?" Eyepatch asked.

"There may be a couple of rooms that we didn't go to. We were stopped by ghouls and had to retreat. If you don't mind me asking, what did the room you were in look like?"

"It was a room with black and white checkered tiles. Blood everywhere. Wooden chair in the middle with metal chains." Eyepatch recalled.

"Nope, we defiently didn't go to a room like that."

Eyepatch made a small 'Ah, no wonder' before sipping on his coffee.

"Um... next question?" Amon asked

Eyepatch gave a small nod.

"Why do you use a mask that doesn't fit your personality at all? "

"I can't answer you that, Mr investigator, for I did not design my mask at all." Eyepatch answered.

"Oh? Then who does?" Amon raised his eyebrows, hoping to gain some information about the 'mask maker'.

"I'm not telling you that...Secret" Eyepatch smiled and winked.

Amon pouted. "Pleaaaaaassseeeee?"

Eyepatch laughed. "No, no and no"

The ghouls in the cafe turned to look at them. Amon blushed slightly at the attention. Noticing this, Eyepatch smiled. "Mr investigator, have you paid for you coffee and cake yet?"

"Oh yeah. The blue- purple haired girl-"

"Touka." Eyepatch corrected.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Touka." Eyepatch said.

"Oh. Touka wanted to kill me big time. Kept shouting something about um... 'baka' something. I think it was 'baka-neki'. That was what she was shouting at you before, right? 'Baka-neki'?" Amon questioned

Eyepatch smiled. "That's right. That's what she calls me."

"'Baka' I understand. But what is the 'neki' mean?"

"Mr investigator, if I told you my name and took off my mask, would you promise me that you will not rat me or this cafe out to the CCG no matter what happens?" Eyepatch asked Amon, though Amon could hear the unspoken message of _"Because if you do, I'm afraid all the ghouls in here and me would have to devour you and everyone who knows of this."_

Amon frowned. Eyepatch didn't seem like a ghoul who killed for fun. Sure, he is a SS rated ghoul, but he had saved Amon and the lady- Hinata before.

Memories flooded his head once again. All the people the ghoul had killed, spared and saved came to his mind.

 _Eyepatch killed Jason, but that was because Jason was torturing him. He spared me that night we first met, telling me not to make him a killer. He gets his food from suicide victims and 'ghouls that deserved to be killed'. He saved Hinata just now. He didn't even attempt to eat her when she is such an easy prey for him then, but instead walked her back home, like a gentleman, and oh, even reminded me that I haven't paid for my coffee and cake yet! Hell, he even managed to convince me to come to this... ghoul filled cafe without my quinque or any sort of weapon, and oh, he even told the ghouls that work here not to eat me when I am a Dove! I CAN trust him... I think. He never attempted to eat me or kill me. So why should I rat him out?_ Amon asked himself.

"I won't tell anyone. Not a soul." Amon promised.

"Really? Just like that?" Eyepatch questioned.

"Just like that. You did what you did for a reason. I trust you. I'll show you that you can trust me too." Amon said determinedly.

Eyepatch smiled. "But only fair if you tell me your name"

 _Wouldn't hurt, right? Plus the way he calls me 'Mr investigator' is kinda awkward..._ Amon smiled. "Deal. My name is Amon Koutarou, First Class Investigator."

"Nice to meet you, Amon Koutarou." Eyepatch said as he took off his mask. "My name is Kaneki. Kaneki Ken. Also known as Eyepatch. Former literature major at Kamii University." Kaneki looked up, revealing two silver molten eyes.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Note:

(~ Also, in this fanfic, Kaneki is rated SS as Eyepatch because when Amon watched Eyepatch fight Eagle, Eyepatch showed endurance and a lot of power, so Amon updated his status to SS. This will be relevant in future chapters *wink wink)

My mind just exploded with ideas.

I have decided to write this until I finish it, which means no limit yet XD


	8. Not a chapter update but please note it!

To guest who always leaves reviews on my chapters: Thank you for the reviews! Because of them, I am able to see some mistakes in my writing and I will be correcting some of them ehen I get back from camp. Thank you again for the reviews! :D

Hi everyone, sorry, this is not a story update, but here to say:

Sorry, I will not be updating this story from 6/8/2018 ~ 13/8/2018 for I am in a camp that forbids us from bringing our electronic devices.

Rest assured, this story is not finished yet, even though it says complete. It's not :)

But since the camp doesn't forbid us from bringing stationary and paper/ notebook, I will be writing on paper while in camp and posting ot when I get back.

Once I get back I will post a few chapters each day. That's a promise :)

~~ Tempest Novastorm ~~


	9. I'M BACKKKK UPDATED 1682018

I'M BACKKKKK!

Sorry for, the wait everyone from the moment you read this onwards you will see chapters blooming as fast as the spider lillies blossoming.

Thank you everyone for all your reviews!

Update 16/8/2018, I'm sorry everyone, my school year has started, much to my dismay, and I may be caught up in schoolwork sometimes, so I might not be able to update too frequently as I had before, I may or may not lose my rhythm of a chapter a day, but I will definitely try my best to do so.

Also, I have a bit of writer's block right now ~ just a bit, it's like I couldn't think of how to progress the plot and ~ I mean - I can think of the entire plot for the chapter, but just couldn't find a way to put it into words.

Chapter 8 of Expect the Unexpected will be uploaded soon, sorry for the wait everyone


	10. I swear I didn't!

**Author's** **Note:** Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! It really helps me think. And thanks to your reviews, I have found quite a few mistakes in my writing. I will fix it after I publish this chapter :) Thank you very much for your reviews once again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the ghouls Eagle and Black Thorn

 **( _In this fanfic, Amon doesn't know Kaneki is a half ghoul yet~ if in the manga and anime he did. I'm not sure, I didn't have time to check.)_**

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Eyepatch said

Amon smiled.

"Last question. Your mask covers your right eye but exposes your left eye. Why do you do that? Doesn't it give you a disadvantage of not being able to see with both eyes?" Amon read from his piece of paper.

"Well... you see... I'm not a ghoul... and I'm not human... I'm part ghoul part human. I'm a half ghoul. Whenever my kakugan activates, it's my left eye that turns red and black, but my right eye remains the eye colour you see right now." Kaneki explained.

"Wha- what?" Amon choked. "No way..." he muttered.

"Yes way, and-"

Kaneki never finished his sentence, for a ghoul suddenly screamed and everyone else shot out of their seats, the ghouls with family around huddled together.

A group of people with white coats and quinques out barged into the cafe. In the lead was a man with a knife like quinque and an... Arata armour? Eyepatch gasped. Damn it, he must be powerful.

"NOBODY MOVE!" The investigator in the Arata armour shouted.

A ghoul child squealed- not in delight.

A blonde female with a whip- like quinque stepped foward from the group of gathered investigators. "Good work, First Class Investigator Amon. You have successfully - not only locate and trail Eyepatch, but to extract precious information from it as well, getting it's name in the process. I believe you will be heavily rewarded once we get back to HQ." She said.

"No, A- Akira, you misunde- misunderstand. Shinohara- san too... I- wait. How did you know where I am and HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS TALKING TO EYEPATCH?" Amon raised his voice.

"We knew Eyepatch kinda had a soft spot for you, you mention it so much, we decided to put a tracker in your coat, that tracker is equipped with an audio device that allows us to hear what you are saying at all times. Once we heard you talking with Eyepatch, and that you don't have a quinque, we rushed over here immediately. And here we are." Akira explained.

Suzuya Juuzou peeked out from behind Shinohara with a wide grin. "Does this mean I get new quinquessssss? There are so many ghoulssss hereeeee, I don't know if I can choose who I want for my quinqueeee!" Juuzou squealed.

Eyepatch frowned. These ghouls all came to Anteiku for one reason. They didn't want to kill. They all wanted to live their lives in peace, without wanting to atract Doves. Anteiku provides the food they need. A place for refugees.

And Kaneki, a SS Rated ghoul, just by being in Anteiku, had destroyed the purpose of it. By thinking bringing an ivestigator into Anteiku.

An investigator

AN INVESTIGATOR

 _OF COURSE ONE INVESTIGATOR WOULD LEAD TO MORE INVESTIGATORS. WHAT AM I THINKING, BRINING AMON INTO ANTEIKU? WHEN HAVE I SEEN HIM WITHOUT A PARTNER?_ Kaneki thought, furious by his own reckless actions.

 _It's my fault. The other ghouls are not to blame. I have... let's see... two ways out... one is fighting my way out. I'm pretty sure I can overpower everyone here. The second would be turning myself over to them without a fight... I'll make a deal with them if I do that... give me blood everyday? No, that won't work... alright... think fast, Kaneki, think fast._

Kaneki stepped foward, arms slightly raised. He's not going to surrender himself completely before the deal.

"You said you are here for me. And here I am. I'll surrender myself. On 4 conditions. One, you spare everyone in this room. Two, you will not pursue anything and anyone in Anteiku every again. Three, you will not give me RC suppressants on the trip to Colchea AND when I am in Colchea. Four, you never, ever, EVER, handcuff me, on the way and in Colchea or in any other circumstances. You agree to these terms and I'll come quietly, silently and without a fight." Kaneki said.

Amon couldn't surpress a yell of "Kaneki, no!"

Kaneki ignored Amon

Shinohara looked at all the ghouls inside the room. There were at least twenty ghouls inside the room at the moment. Shinohara only had eight men with him, including Juuzou and Akira. Twenty ghouls, maybe even more.

And they were all staring at him

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long! School work is keeping me away from this, but I will try to update every sunday from now on. Sorry everyone!**


	11. The 'Completed' Tag Annoys Me So Much

Ahh, the 'Completed' tag. It annoys me so much, please don't think this story is completed yet... I posted the last chapter on mobile, and for some reason every single time I post on mobile, the 'Completed' tag pops up even though I try to change it back to incomplete.

This story still has quite a long way to go, please don't think it's completed yet!!

Chapter 9 will be posted tomorrow (31/8/2018~ for all the readers whose tomorrow might not be the same)

Schoolwork is keeping me from writing big time, I'm very sorry everyone as I might not be able to update as frequently as I had before. I will try my best.

Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I hope you will continue reading the story… Amon and Kaneki have some interesting things to talk about. (It's not romance, but I may do another story on them in the near future.)

~~ Tempest Novastorm~~

Peace ;)


	12. I'm sorry everyone

Tempest Novastorm herrrreeeee!

The story for Expect the Unexpected is progressing so slowly, I apologize from the bottem of my heart for that. The plot is not in my mind, and my heart is not feeling the story right now... I'm sorry everyone.

Just have to wait until inspiration strukes again... in some ways you can call ut writer's block...

Meanwhile, schoolwork is crazy. It's keeping me up at night and I have no chance to type it up. I apoligize once again (﹏)

Although this story is put on hold **FOR JUST A WHILE,** there are a few other stories you guy may find... nice I guess? Please check it out, it's another two of those 'inspiration strikes' times.

 _ **On Wattpad: (I go by TempestLarimar)**_

 **1) The Guillotine**

A story where your sister is accused of being a witch and is beheaded. You lose all your emotion after that and wishes to seek revenge. Little did they know, its not your sister who is a witch, it's you. Its not completed yet. A story set in somewhere ariund kate 1789~ where the guillotine is invented and used as a more humane way of execution (I fail to see that)

Warning, tragic scenes

 **2) _(On both wattpad and fanfiction net)_**

 **A Stranger and a Ghoul**

A person keeps breaking into her house. Everytime he breaks in, the caramel haired girl - Hinata - would find furniture iverturned, a trail of blood, shower curtains spotted with blood and some scratches on the walls.

Strangely, she has not called the authorities.

Even more stranger, on the days after her house is broken into, when returned from work (she is a nurse, will be relevant in the future) her house would be clean and tidy. The blood gone, the scratches covered up, the furniture returned to their original positions.

As if the person never came.

She installs a security camera, but... OH GOD. HE'S A GHOUL.

One night, she sees a red, tentacle like thing dangling from the windows that is in her living room.

Curiosity wins her over.

What could it be???

This is a Shiro Kaneki story, his kakuja form i already developed, but he can control it. This is not a 'you' story, but parts in italic are Hinata's thoughts.

So yeah, please check it out, guys, I'm sorry I am not able to continue Expect the Unexpected for THE WHILE, (just a while, I'll return to it soon) but please check these stories out and tell me if its good or bad!


	13. Realizations

**A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be up last month, but I found out I had uploaded the doc but had not posted. I'm terribly sorry for that. Thank you CuddlyMakani from AO3 for telling me :)**

 **Also I know this chapter is going to be contradicting a bit from the last chapter, but rest assured, it's all going to be explained in due time :)**

* * *

 _Save it Amon._

These words rang in Amon's head for hours on end after their last conversation in Colchea. Eyepatch had not bothered talking with him. Amon had opened his mouth, to speak, but Eyepatch had just shot him down with three words that now gave him a pang of guilt and hurt in his heart.

 _"Save it Amon."_

Ugh.

He still needed answers. Nd Amon had clearly severed the little trust that had finally blossomed between them.

He would never get his answers.

"DAMN IT!" He bellowed as he punched the wall, only to wince in pain. Punching a wall is not a good idea when the wall is… well… a wall. Made of bricks. Hard. Amon could imagine what Eyepatch would have said if he saw Amon punching a wall. Eyepatch would have laughed and said "Amon, that's a wall, it's not meant for you to punch." He seethe angrily. Eyepatch had opened up to him, a bit, just a bit, and that's all that he had needed, but the CCG had stormed in and-

Wait.

The CCG came.

Why did the CCG come?

Anteiku was never suspicious. Why would the CCG send a whole squad, with Shinohara, Juuzou and Akira, into a café? Amon frowned, recounting the events that happened that day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Shinohara knew he couldn't win against all of these ghouls, even if he had the whole squad. Eyepatch was there. Just with Eyepatch he would need a minor squad, maybe five members to deal with him.

"Amon, you're not hurt, are you?" Akira asked, still staring at the ghouls.

"I'm not, but-"

"TRAITOR! I KNEW YOU WOULD LEAD A SQUAD HERE! HOW DARE YOU, I KNEW HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU, I KNEW, UGHHHH! YOU STUPID SON OF A- GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! LET ME AT HIM! ARGH!" Touka cried angrily at the squad of CCG members, struggling to charge at them with the restraining hands on her by 2 Anteiku staff members, both yelling "Touka-chan! Calm down!" and Touka responding with "DON'T YOU TOUKA-CHAN ME! LET ME AT THEM!"

"You came for me. I'll come willingly. Leave them alone. It's me you want." Eyepatch stepped forward, ignoring Touka's screams of "BAKA-NEKI! GET BACK HERE! BAKA! OI!"

"Eyepatch, please, it's not-"

"Save it Amon. I should have known, I should have seen it. Now are we going or what."

Shinohara tentatively stepped forwards, cuffs and RC suppressants in his hands. Eyepatch snarled a bit at the sight of RC suppressants, but allowed them to inject it into his eyes anyways, though reluctantly.

They left with Touka still screaming and ghouls staring after them, and Amon trailing behind like a guilty puppy that had just broken a vase.

* * *

The CCG had given Amon three days to rest after their 'operation to barge into Anteiku to capture Eyepatch' succeeded. Akira had nodded at him in acknoledgement, Takizawa had been excited that they managed to track down Eyepatch and discover a whole café full of ghouls, and Marude had been petting him on the back, thanking him and giving him 3 days off.

However, instead of resting, he had went to Eyepatch's cell.

"How is he?" Amon had asked the guards.

"Surprisingly docile, has not tried anything." The guard had replied in confusion. Another guard had frowned, saying "Isn't it really hostile though, I heard it pounced on Shinohara during one raid, attempting to eat him. Why is it so docile now?"

"He."

"Huh?"

"Eyepatch's a 'he'." Amon corrected, turning away and strolling down the corridor.

Amon groaned. He needs answers and he needed to know how and why the CCG had gone into Anteiku. Tomorrow, he decided. His hand needed to heal before he does anything.


End file.
